Equilibrium
by Spliced-up-Angel
Summary: "Dear Neanderthal/Duncan,I'm writing this on behalf of all of the girls you've caused to slit their wrists in your favour. Of course, after countless hours of crying my eyes out and yearning for the sympathy I still have yet to receive, I have come to the conclusion that you should know how we feel." Short-ass one shot. Rated for language. No, I am not doing a Duncan version


**Just a short, poorly written, thing I wrote at school. It's probably been done already like a gazillion times, but I'm fresh out of ideas because of school. I felt the need to update since I've been kinda abandoning my readers due to school work. Anyways, enjoy this update until the next one (whenever it will be). I might actually update "Stronger" soon. I still have a crappy amount of writer's block on "Meet Me at Sundown." **

**Equilibrium**

Dear Neanderthal/Duncan,

I'm writing this on behalf of all of the girls you've caused to slit their wrists in your favour. Of course, after countless hours of crying my eyes out and yearning for the sympathy I still have yet to receive, I have come to the conclusion that you should know how we feel. By "we" I mean us girls. Us girls you have left broken and alone. Us girls you have cheated on without explanation. Us girls who truthfully believed the love was equally shared and was mutual in the relationship. I mean, we're not officially broken up, so I don't exactly _qualify_ to be one of those girls. Yet, it is beyond clear to me that you would like it to be over much more than I ever wished.

Right here, in this setting, I am in a coffee shop located just outside of Muskoka. Ah, Muskoka, the very place I fell in unconditional love with you, but also left all of my thoughts of you. Of course you may recall our countless interactions of 'teen angst' as it has been recorded for the entire viewing world to see? May I also recall the gruesome kiss we shared after we engaged in your childish antics that made both of our spines equally receive chills? And who could forget your _loving _reaction to seeing me in season two? Or how you just abandoned me in season three because you - may I quote? - "didn't feel like singing"? That was what I would call the _happy life_. The happy life that you got because I freakn' _loved_ you! But of course a promiscuous Neanderthal like you wouldn't understand, right?

I will certainly be fast to exempt the fact that it was _my fault_ that you are perceived a gross delinquent who could really learn some decent fashion sense, use the magical creation of deodorant, AND gain some respect towards authority. It's not yours either because you're "so hot" and a "fan favourite." I won't touch on that subject again. We all know how that turned out.

So tell me, Neanderthal: why must you enjoy being promiscuous? Why must you feel the urge to put your filthy paws all over anything that moves and is in a skirt? Why must you be so irresistibly bad ass that every girl is lining up to be in your arms, while I stand in the sidelines getting cussed at for trying to _control_ you? Why must it is so _damn difficult_ for me to get over sickly vile _you_?

Of course you wouldn't be able to answer that; my bitchy butt will be forever too uptight to understand the pheromones you release on command.

They've never failed to work on me.

Your pheromones are something even my lawyers can't deal with.

Face it; from the wise words of that horrid band of equally repulsive Neanderthals that you've showed me so long ago -_Falling in Reverse_, was it? - "Why do good girls like bad guys?"

That answer will never be found because YOU SUCK!

Excuse me, I apologise for that. I would white out that part, but I ran out while I was trying to figure out how to start the letter. It needs to be perfect, you know.

Anyway, you'd be happy to hear I've moved on. Although Justin may not have the brain capacity of what I am looking for, he does have the looks and is actually obligated to change for me (unlike some people). Yes, if you were wondering, it happened during the season you were not in as it consisted of those the fans hate. It was because of you that I was a part of it. For some reason, you and Gwendolyn have avoided my fatal fate. However, the hate did bring me to actually win a season (no applause needed). Maybe you can win again sometime?

Oh and I'm so sad to hear that you and the boyfriend kisser - I mean Gwen - broke up. To be honest, she'd be a lovely addition to those whose hearts were broken by you. Besides, I'm pretty sure she cut way before you, so it wouldn't be much of a change. My prayers go to the heartbroken homewrecker. They really do.

I heard she's back with Trent, though. Maybe he'll start to write decent music...

To close this off, I'd really like to say that I miss you, but the truth is I don't. You truly have failed me to an extent that the only heart that remains unbroken is the tattoo on my shoulder. Yes, it is the tattoo we share and it will remain the only thing we share until I get the nerve to cough up some of my winnings to get it removed. There goes my University fund. I could always use concealer.

Anyways, with all due respect, Duncan, we did have a great time together. It was fucked, but we got through it. If you actually read this far, I'm proud of you. Now go get a job, you criminal.

Love,

The Princess that got away, Courtney

**Yes, I am a huge Justiney fan… almost as much as I love Duncaney. For the record, I also LOVE Falling in Reverse, I just think Courtney would hate it. Anyways, R&R on my cliché fanfic? Those who review get iguanas.**


End file.
